


I PROMISE YOU

by lila_luscious1



Category: Kenzi & Hale Santiago (fandom), Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Pain, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Hale is Dead...THE ENDKenzi speaks at the funeral





	I PROMISE YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Nic_James](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/gifts), [freyafrida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyafrida/gifts), [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts), [VirginiaBlack517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaBlack517/gifts), [Yabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabbit/gifts), [TrivialPursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/gifts), [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts), [ScarlettLetters123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLetters123/gifts), [punkrockoctavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockoctavia/gifts).



> MAY IT BE-ENYA
> 
> May it be an evening star  
> Shines down upon you  
> May it be when darkness falls  
> Your heart will be true  
> You walk a lonely road  
> Oh! How far you are from home

Kenzi: Hale Santiago, of the Clan Zaragoza...I loved you like crazy  
and I still do...I wanted so badly to say YES when you asked me to marry  
you, I DID say it in my heart, baby...I wanted to say it to YOU, I was about to...  
I panicked, and by the time I overcame that fear, then...well, you know the rest...

(The tears begin to flow, un-checked)

[May it be the shadow's call-Will fly away  
May it be you journey on-To light the day  
When the night is overcome...You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)...Believe and you will find your way]

Kenzi: You saved my life, Hale, and I'm forever grateful. You gave  
me a gift I can never say Thank You enough for: The gift of your love...  
Hale Santiago, of the Clan Zaragoza: Я люблю тебя всем сердцем: I'll miss  
you My Love...we'll see each other again, I know that in my heart...

[Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now-A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now-A promise lives within you now]...

Kenzi goes on: Mr and Mrs Santiago: I don't know you as well as I  
should; please know that I consider you MY FAMILY, and when  
this baby is born (she touches her abdomen, protectively), I hope  
you will be a major part of our lives...I believe that Hale would  
want that...he was my Friend, Lover, My Protector, My Savior  
...I love him forever, and I feel him still with me... **I PROMISE**  
TO KEEP HIM IN MY HEART-ALWAYS

**Author's Note:**

> RUSSIAN TRANSLATION
> 
> Я люблю тебя всем сердцем: I love you always


End file.
